Heat wave
by JanetAndrews
Summary: Hot temperatures can make a difference. Clarisse and Joseph...see what happens when things heat up in Genovia. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters and I don't make money from this. _

_A heatwave in Genovia. Love, romance and lust... I hope you enjoy._

**_Heat wave_**

Bloody heat. Damn, annoying, despicable heat. Joseph heaved a big sigh and turned around onto his back, desperately trying to find at least one inch of cool sheet in his sticky bed. But it was useless, the warmth took possession over him and could no longer be ignored; he wiped away a drop of sweat that slowly found its way down his neck and he moistened his dry lips with his tongue. The fan that kept on turning above his head didn't seem to cool him off one bit; all he felt was a stream of warm air dancing around him and he sighed once more; putting his hands behind his head. It was of no use, it was too hot and he was far too awake to hope for a good night sleep. Covering his eyes with one hand he shook his head, whom was he kidding here.

Warm temperatures actually never bothered him that much; if they had he would have installed an air conditioner years ago. But he never really appreciated 'false air' as he called it. The cool temperature in the palace was maybe pleasant and easy but in the midst of summer the warmth bothered him even more when he stepped outside, catching a cold was inevitable that way. So he preferred his own cottage to be just like his surroundings in the Palace Garden, to live and sleep in the same temperature as the weather outside, not willing to get used to luxury and comfort. As a result he could function in intense heat and staggering cold, his senses were always sharp and alert and nothing could get him off balance.

Until six months ago.

He turned to his side again, shaking his head fiercely and closing his eyes firmly in a failed attempt to erase the familiar images in his head. He had tried God knew how many times to forget what had happened but it kept popping up in his head at the most awkward moments. She kept popping up in his head. His Queen, his friend, his…desire.

It wasn't something he had been planning or even hoping; he had never expected it to happen but yet as it did, it never even surprised him. If only he had been strong enough to stop it. But for one night he couldn't be strong.

It had taken him days, weeks, to be able to act like nothing ever happened and his façade seemed to work…but in reality it was more alive and more real than ever before. Every day that passed, every week that went by only made him relive the past events more often and he could still picture every second in his head. He could recall what she was wearing when she unexpectedly let go of all her reservations and pressed her soft lips against his. He could still feel the soft fabric of her woollen cardigan against his skin. The way she sounded as she moaned softly in his mouth, her hands gently stroking the back of his head to pull him closer. He remembered to the detail how soft her skin was as he let his fingertips trail the contours of her face, caressing that creamy peachy skin with the countless freckles that only accentuated her beauty. He could still taste her on the tip of his tongue, a sweet and mind staggering taste unlike any other. Sometimes, late at night, he could picture her blue sparkling eyes so vividly that it was a disappointment to open his own. Oh how he remembered how moved and warm here eyes looked at him when he reluctantly released her from their embrace.

Christ, he shouldn't have done it, he had known all along and yet he wasn't sorry for one bit. And no matter the panic and the hint of embarrassment that shone through in her eyes, he had never seen regret in them either. Was it inevitable? Perhaps. Would it ever happen again? Not likely. They had never even talked about it after she had asked him to go, her burning cheeks hidden behind her hands. After the door fell shut the topic seemed to be closed and he had never forced her to think or talk about it. He knew far too well that all this would cause was more distance between them. And now he was lying here, re-thinking things over again and the heat didn't seem to get his mind off it either. He opened his eyes; this wasn't going to work. With a deep sigh he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and he got up, leaving his bed for what it was; a mess of loose sheets and pillows.

------

Air. Finally she could inhale some fresh air. After hours of tossing and turning in her bed she had given up and all she could think of was taking a stroll outside. Every once in a while she allowed herself to do that, to taste the rare sensation of undisturbed privacy with everybody sound asleep. No matter how sweet and considerate her staff was; there was always someone around and she had to remind them to leave her alone from time to time. In times like this, late at night, she didn't have to remind anyone of anything. She looked aside as she turned a corner, smiling when her best friend decided no longer to run away from her but to stay close to protect her in the darker area of the Palace Grounds.

"Good boy Maurice," she whispered, petting her white dog lovingly.

The temperature outside was warmer than she expected; a warm wind blew around her and whispered through the trees and the soft rushing sound had a calming affect on her. A pinecone broke under her feet and she almost tripped, she frowned and scolded herself to stay alert. If something would happen to her right here, right now, nobody would be able to hear her. Oh she shouldn't think these glum thoughts, she had to remind herself that she was very able to take care of herself and shouldn't rely on anyone to provide her safety. Unconsciously her pace fastened and she breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the thoughts that were running around in her head but it was useless. Safety, the magic word. Why was everything connected to him?

This night had been another fine example in how he seemed to live in her head constantly.

There they were, like any other night, sitting together at her kitchen table and drinking one last cup of tea. She had talked about responsibilities and tasks and God knew what else – just to ignore the tension that hung in the air like the damp, heavy air she felt right now. He never gave her a reason to be scared or nervous but yet at that moment, her kitchen was full of reasons to run away and never go back. But she stayed put and then suddenly, out of nowhere, they didn't talk at all, they just looked at each other. Every word they uttered seemed totally useless because everything seemed to be said without words.

She shook her head as her feet kept on moving forward, there was some kind of mystery about her Head of Security, an unknown unexplored area spread out behind those kind dark eyes and it intrigued her like nothing else. When she allowed herself to get lost in those eyes, a sudden rush of butterflies appeared out of nowhere, a hint of passion tingled in the deepest, lowest hidden corners of her body and an uncontrollable curiosity to everything that was Joseph seemed to get stronger by the day. Just by looking at her, he seemed to blow new life in a long lost forgotten place. Every time they were alone, and it seemed like they were getting more and more inventive to find reasons for that, the air seemed to sparkle around them and she couldn't stand that she wasn't strong enough to ignore it. He would never take the first step but the truth, the sweet bliss of knowing came through every time they were alone. His confidence appealed to her and he was right; attraction had sparked between them from the very start. Pretending she wanted nothing to do with him had been harder than surrendering to desire, even if it only existed in her dreams.

And last night he seemed to share her feelings, for one long moment in time he seemed to realize the exact same thing, seemed to think the same thoughts. It sparkled in his eyes and she couldn't find it in herself to break their stare. Just when she was about to mutter something she would regret later, he'd gotten up from his chair and he'd wished her a good night sleep and that was that. But now she couldn't sleep and she kept on walking, feeling how the warm temperature slowly took its toll on her. Her skin was damp and a drop of sweat rolled down her back, tickling her in an annoying way but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

The soft, sweltering wind was slowly changing in a strong breeze and it blew her hair back as she slowed down her pace. The pine trees that surrounded her now swayed in the wind, releasing a clean, fresh smell and she inhaled it deeply, stopping in her tracks. And she sighed as she stared at the place she shouldn't be. The cottage of her Head of Security, her friend, her confident, her…desire.

Four times. That was how often she had been here in the past three weeks. Four times of just standing there, staring at his dark windows and the life that was going on inside. The need to talk and just be with him was unbearable at times but without exception, she had turned around and found her lonely way back. The last time she went back she had scolded herself, she was acting like a schoolgirl in love. In love…at her age. The thought had knocked her off balance but there simply was no way to deny it.

Yes she knew she was in love, she had recognized the signs ages ago. She knew what the odd tremble in her voice meant when she spoke directly to him. She understood why she had that nervous tingle in her stomach when he looked at her like only he could do; as if she was the only one that mattered. Her dreams were haunted by the image of him, fantasies about them and yet … she would never tell him.

But here she was. For one long moment she actually considered knocking on his door to get things out in the open, to see where it would take them too, to take a chance in life. But she knew all too well how it must look if she barged into his house at 1 am. He wouldn't understand it, heck she didn't even understand it… and maybe he would; which would be even worse. A small smile tugged her lips as she tried to imagine the surprised look on his face but her smile faded a second later.

"Maurice, no!" she hissed at her dog who was barking so loud at a squirrel that it had to be well heard in the Castle. She sighed, frowning annoyed and grabbing him by the collar. "Get over here, Maurice don't…you're waking everybody up!" she scolded in a soft tone, relieved when he finally obeyed her.

"Clarisse?"

She closed her eyes in desperation when she heard the low, concerned voice not far away from her and finally she looked up, blinking confused at the sight.

"Hello," she simply said, coughing to hide her surprise. He was standing in the doorpost, his brows raised, his face confused and worried. If she could find a spot to sink away in the earth she would have done it.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, taking a few steps forward and looking around him, studying the surroundings. Now she saw he was walking on bare feet, wearing simple black shorts and a t-shirt that seemed at least 10 years old.

Her cheeks flushed as he approached her. "Yes there's nothing wrong. I was just…" she hesitated when he tilted his head, "…taking a walk."

"Alone?" he asked, once again checking if nobody was in sight. He frowned as he looked at her again. "What were you thinking at this hour? It's not safe for you out here."

"I'm not exactly alone," she attempted a joke but he didn't smile, "Maurice is with me."

They turned their heads simultaneously to look at the white poodle that was staring back at them with an innocent expression, sitting down when he felt the angry looks of his owner.

"He's not enough and you know it," Joseph said, his blank expression started to make her feel a little uncomfortable now.

She raised a brow, shaking her head slightly. "Come on Joseph, this is the best guarded building in the country." She smiled when he shook his head. "Don't tell me you haven't done this, I know you have."

His little smile threw her off guard and she bit her lip, wishing she could take back the words. It was stating the obvious because quite frequently, she had accompanied him on his little strolls late at night. Those were the nights she cherished mostly, private times she thought back on when she felt alone and desperately needed something to smile about.

He cleared his throat, choosing to ignore the topic that seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. "Yes but you eh." he said, rubbing his nose and she heard the suspicious tremble in his voice when he continued, "…you are…" He inhaled deeply to finish his sentence but she beat him to it, her eyes widening from disbelief.

"One comment about me being a woman and you being a man and I swear…"

Finally he laughed, shaking his head at her sharp retort.

She couldn't begin to imagine what went on behind his tough exterior; she had no idea what her presence did to him. With the way she was standing there, dressed in a simple white summer dress; her hair slightly moving in the luke warm wind and her cheeks burning; she was quite a sight. He simply couldn't believe his own ears when he heard the familiar bark of the white poodle and he was convinced he was dreaming when he opened the door. Her presence knocked him off balance and somehow everything he would say would be wrong. Catching her inquiring glare, he became very aware of his own physical appearance and he cleared his throat, smiling briefly at her.

"So…" he started but he swallowed his sentence when a sudden flash of lightning startled them both.

Her face snapped upwards at the dark sky above them; feeling how the wind increased bit by bit.

"I better head back," she said, "Come here Maurice!"

"Not alone you're not," Joseph frowned and she looked up as she grabbed her dog's collar. "Give me a moment to get dressed and I'll escort you back to the Palace."

She shook her head, struggling with Maurice who clearly wasn't in the mood to be held back. "Joseph, there's no need to - "

"Two minutes," he said, frowning when a low rumble sounded not too far away from them. "We'll probably get soaked but it's worth a shot."

"I told you there's no need to…" Slowly her expression changed when the first drop fell on her head, slowly making its way through her hair to her neck. She rolled her eyes; someone up there had a weird sense of humour and impeccable bad timing.

He cleared his throat when her gaze met his again. No matter how used they were to spending time together, it still was an odd realization to have this much privacy quite unexpectedly and they both knew what the natural thing would be to do, yet neither of them dared to say it. The silence lengthened, until Maurice solved the problem by escaping out of Clarisse's firm grip and making a run for it when more drops started to fall down in a faster pace. He had found the front door even before they noticed what he was doing and a second later they turned as well, searching for shelter inside.

As Joseph moved in front of her, she closed the door quietly behind her. Even so, the lock clicked loudly into place, at least to her ears. She stayed a moment, still, listening to the rushing sound of the increasing wind in the trees outside. It had cooled her off immensely and now she wished that it hadn't. The temperature inside took her by surprise and her body reacted right away, her dress uncomfortably sticking to her legs as she forced herself to move.

She had been in his house before but years ago; in fact she had given the direct orders to build this place. It had been there since day one, the quarters of the staff were just as important to her like her own private chambers and she never considered costs nor effort to aim for perfection. And perfection was what her eyes encountered as he led the way into the living room. It had only two bookcases, one holding books and the other mostly CDs. There was a paperback book splayed open face down on the coffee table — a biography of Eleanor Roosevelt. A pair of glasses was lying on top of it, clearly he had been reading. A big, creamy coloured couch caught most attention, standing in the centre of the room. Two lazy chairs separated the seating area from the rest of the living room. Copies of The Genovian Gazette and TV Guide sat atop a television set that looked brand new. The wooden floor was shiny and clean, the creamy rug that covered almost the entire seating area created a cosy atmosphere. A staircase in the corner made a turn out of sight, leading to the second floor where the bed – and bathroom was located. She inhaled deeply, oh maybe it wasn't perfect because it was just as any other house really; but this place smelled like Joseph.

He was looking at her from aside, studying her expression, gauging her reaction to his personal surroundings. He couldn't remember how many times he'd wanted to invite her in yet it had felt inappropriate every single time. And now she was just standing here, breathing his air, studying something very private.

She seemed to sense his thoughts and she smiled apologetically at him. Suddenly her being there felt like she was invading his privacy, so many times she'd wanted to visit him but she never dared to. She didn't belong in his world, he only belonged in hers. "I'm sorry to bother you," she said, suddenly very aware of how her dress clung to her body like a thin wet towel. Annoyed she wiped her forehead. "Joseph, you know that you can have

air-conditioning here tomorrow. Goodness!"

"And you know I don't want that," he said, ignoring her earlier apology and moving into the kitchen. "Here boy." He patted on his leg to get the dog's attention and to her surprise Maurice followed suit. "Can I get you something to drink?" Joseph called from the kitchen.

She smiled; he was acting like this was the most natural situation in the world to have someone over for a drink at one in the morning. Her smile faded when she realized that it could very well be normal for him; she had no idea of his whereabouts when he wasn't working.

"Water would be fine, thank you," she said, listening to the unmistakable sound of pouring rain outside. Slowly she made her way over to the windows, peaking through the heavy creamy curtains to see how the dusty path she had been walking on slowly changed into a mud pool.

"Water?" She hadn't heard him come in and she turned, raising a brow at the sight. He was holding two glasses and a bottle of white wine, an amused smile on his face. "This doesn't happen every day, we might as well enjoy ourselves," he said, placing it all down on the coffee table before him. His book and glasses ended up on the side table next to one of the lazy chairs.

"Alcohol tends to raise the body temperature, you should know that," she stated with a small smile, taking a few slow steps forward until she reached the couch. He was already sitting down, opening the bottle with a smooth movement.

"True, but it also helps to fall asleep," he answered, pouring the wine without waiting for her approval. She hesitated just a second before she sat down next to him, accepting her glass with a shy smile. He was sitting back, relaxed and seemingly comfortable with his arm placed on the back of the couch, one leg crossing the other. She couldn't find it in herself to sit back so she stayed where she was, stiffened on the edge of the soft cushions, her knees pressed together. She rolled the glass between her hands, ticking with her nails against it.

Outside the thunder was rolling louder but the sound didn't startle her, if anything it was comforting not to listen to her own heartbeat for once. Strange, when she stepped outside this evening she was longing for a bit of privacy but this was infinitively better. Later she would have to ponder if she'd made the right choice but for now she installed those thoughts in the back of her head, raising her glass briefly at the man next to her before taking a first careful sip. His eyes burnt in her neck.

The wine exploded on her tongue, the light yet spicy taste tingled in her mouth and she hummed approvingly at his choice as she swallowed the delicate fluid.

"You have a good memory," she said, tilting her head so she could meet his gaze.

"Is it still your favourite?" he asked, taking a sip as well.

She nodded. "I can't believe you remembered," she said softly, diverting her face from his intense stare. He was so calm that it made her feel uncomfortable, as if she were the only one who felt this strange tension filling the air, building as steadily as the thunderstorm outside.

"I remember a lot of things," he said in a sudden serious tone, gauging her reaction.

She inhaled deeply as a sudden shot of nerves shot through her body and quickly she took another sip, hoping she could blame the alcohol for the red colour on her cheeks. Her entire body felt clammy, sticky, and her heart was pounding just as intensely as the rain beat down on the roof. She sighed.

"Joseph-,"

She closed her eyes when his hand touched her shoulder, gently adding more pressure to make her sit back against the soft pillows. She allowed him unwillingly but opened her eyes when his hand slid over her shoulder to the back of her neck, squeezing her ever so slightly.

"Joseph, don't," she repeated, shifting in her seat.

He instantly released her. She faltered slightly, as if she had not expected him to free her quite so abruptly. He instinctively reached out to catch her, but this time his hold was gentle and polite. She glanced at him over her shoulder, surprised and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his hand slowly released her completely and he sat back, taking another sip of his wine.

"You know what's wrong," she said, "I shouldn't be here."

"And yet you are," he said, not even moving a single muscle.

Her smile was shy, timid. "I came to realize something," she said softy, holding on to his gaze.

"What's that?" he asked.

She heaved a big sigh, swallowing with difficulty before she was ready to answer him. "That I seem to know everything about everyone. And that when it comes down to it, I don't know that much about you."

"Excuse me? You…" He wanted to say so much but she continued before he could.

Her voice was flat, cynical. "You seem to know so much about me. You know my favourite wine, you know my fears, my dreams. I've confided so many times in you, so many times in which I…" She gestured with her hands, frustrated, impatient. "…Let go…"

"Clarisse…" His voice changed, much as his expression but she didn't see it.

"I shouldn't have done it," she suddenly said, straightening her back once again and doing so, enlarging the distance between them. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't sit back and relax. Too much was at stake, too many things were left unsaid. "We shouldn't have done it."

Silence fell upon the room and the rain slammed against the window now, creating a powerful and intense rhythm with the thunder that seemed to increase by the minute. She breathed out through her mouth as she stared into her glass; thoughtlessly moistening her dry lips with her tongue. The salty taste of her lips blended with the wine and she swallowed, finally diverting her face.

"Clarisse…," he whispered and she didn't respond, taking one more sip just so her mouth had something to do. He shifted in his seat but he was careful not to touch her; yet his mouth almost brushed against the back of her ear when he spoke again. His tone was gentle and she closed her eyes, feeling that familiar tingle in her stomach as he spoke. "Something's happening between us. You can deny it all you want but it won't go away just because it's inconvenient for you."

He heard her breath quicken, a broken gasp. "I don't want to complicate my life," she said, sounding lost. "I'm trying so hard Joseph…"

"I don't want to complicate it either," he said. He reached out and pushed her back against the back of the couch again, taking her glass away from her in a quick movement. His hands framed her face. "What are you doing here Clarisse?"

She stared into his smouldering gaze and felt her insides melt. Licking her lips, she lowered her gaze to his mouth. Oh how long she had longed to feel those sensual lips again.

"I don't know. I have to go," she said instead and reached out to remove his warm hands from her cheeks. Before he could do anything else she jumped up and she found her way to the kitchen, her legs oddly trembling underneath her. She knew she wasn't making any sense with the violent rain outside but she simply had to move. She would have stormed outside without reconsidering it but before she could raise her voice to call her dog she lost her will to do anything. All that was around her was darkness and she closed her eyes in desperation. His hoarse sounding voice came from a close distance, his tone pleading.

"Stay."

She gasped as his arms circled her waist from behind, his fingers slowly entwining on her stomach.

"Joseph, don't," she whispered once again, shaking her head almost unnoticeable. His grasp tightened.

She smelled his masculine scent as he bent his head to place his lips on the soft skin of her neck, slowly licking the salty moist from her skin. Her heart pounded in her chest and the nerves tickled in her stomach, exploding inside her like the lightning outside.

"Stay," he murmured against her skin.

She shook her head, gasping as his hands slowly untangled themselves and climbed up, his mouth now covering the soft place between her shoulder and her neck.

"I can't do this, you know I can't," she breathed, placing her hand on top of his in an attempt to stop him. Yet her hand moved along with his, steady, determined, finding their way upwards. His touch was soft at first, gentle, careful… until his thumb found the round curve of her breast. She was breathing deeply now.

He moved his lips from her neck to the back of her ear, gracing her earlobe and making her shiver. "Stay," he urged once more, his breath tingling against her skin.

Her fingers squeezed into his, the pressure building, either trying to stop him or begging him to continue, she wasn't sure. She exhaled a shuddering breath and faltered her head backwards, leaning into his touch. He let his hands slide over her round hips, a touch so possessive that it moved her and he kissed her throat, gracing the delicate skin with his teeth. He glanced at her profile, her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling quickly and he lowered his head, whispering words that made her open her eyes.

"All you have to do…" he moved his lips to her ear, "…is turn."

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all, thank you very much for your sweet comments! I decided to bite the bullet and present you part two of this heat wave. It goes a bit further than the people who know my work are used from me...but it has a purpose. This is a very long chapter but I thought it would be better to present it as a whole. I wouldn't know at which point to break it off so..._

_Well enough with the rambling, Joseph and Clarisse are ready...you too? _

_-----_

It took her one second to think, one long second to consider her options. She could step forward and leave him and everything about him behind, without ever knowing what could have been. She knew that this was what it came down to; if she would break the spell and step away the door would be sealed shut forever. His intentions weren't hard to understand; he was giving her the choice to either accept what was happening, or avoid it for the rest of her life. She would grow older, so would he, but the want and need would never grow weaker. No matter where he'd go, he would forever be in her head no matter what. She pressed her lips, exhaling slowly through her mouth.

A small smile curved his lips as she slowly turned in his arms so she came to face him. He caught her expression in a sudden flash of lightning. Her eyes glittered in the blue light, a sight that he would remember for the rest of his life. Slowly but determined he leaned in, she moaned as his hot mouth covered hers and he pulled her away from the doorframe, pressing her tightly against his body. The kiss deepened in seconds, he forced her to open up for him as the need to taste her was unbearable. She responded, breathing heavily and the rush that shot through her lower body made very clear what was about to happen. She pulled back, looked intently at his eyes and then she moved for a second kiss, more urgent this time. Their lips found each other again and he took control over her body and mind, acting fast. With possessive urgency they touched each other, too impatient and hasty to fully undress. He slipped his hand under the back of her dress and unfastened her undergarment, freeing her breasts for his eager exploration. His hand went lower, moving from side to side in a steady deliberate way and he caught the appreciative moan that escaped her lips.

She tugged his shirt up and found bare skin, stroking his back and sides with maddening hunger. She'd dreamed of this, imagined this moment so often, it was happening and there was not a chance she would be able to stop it.

His hands trailed over her body, possessive and claiming, pushing her dress upwards in a demanding manner. Her nails found his back, pulling on the soft cotton of his shirt, tugging it impatiently. With a frustration she didn't recognize as her own she finally managed to pull it over his head.

"You drive me insane," he panted, covering her mouth once more. She tasted the wine in his mouth, a spicy sweet taste. Combined with his natural scent it was enough to make her shudder under his skillful hands.

"Oh dear God…" she moaned, feeling how his hand had found the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down impatiently. She gasped and broke their kiss, instinctively gripping onto the soft fabric of her dress.

"Clarisse, don't ask me to stop, please." His voice was hoarse, breathless and he reached out to her, tugging the fabric away from her, finding it difficult to take his time. It slid down, covering her feet and exposing more beauty than he'd ever imagined. But he didn't take the time to look at her.

He was slowly pushing her down on the floor; she felt it and she allowed him, taking him with her as she lost her balance. She didn't even know where they were, all she was aware of was the sudden loss of her underwear, the soft rug underneath her bare back, the man being half on top of her now and mostly his demanding mouth claiming hers once again. His hands trailed over her stomach, soon being followed by his mouth, caressing every inch of Clarisse he could find. He tasted her bare salty skin, licking, eating, teasing, and making her whimper softly. She arched herself upwards, making him lose his balance with her weight and they ended up rolling on the soft carpet, taking turns in taking control.

He pinned her down on the floor, teasingly overpowering her and she laughed, kissing him once more. She felt the tensed muscles underneath her exploring fingers and his heart was pounding.

"Come here," she whispered against his lips and the shiver that ran through his body didn't escape her attention.

He could only nod and when she shifted he climbed between her legs, allowing her to push down his shorts with her feet. The tension was unbearable now.

-----

"Clarisse," he groaned, shuddering against her and he kissed her out of breath. "Oh my love, I missed you so much."

She couldn't stop trembling underneath him and her hands stroked his back gently now, feeling the tremble in his muscles. She held onto him, not willing to let go, not ready to feel him leave her. She buried her face in his neck, sweating, shivering and out of control. When he finally moved away from her, her hands came up to her face, covering her sweaty eyelids with her shaking palms. Her heart was still pounding, unable to calm down.

"Darling…" he panted. "Darling, are you…my God…" He moved until he came to lie next to her and she turned, hiding in the safety of his embrace once more.

"I just need a moment, I need…" She was still shaking; the sweet wave still hadn't left her completely, sending tiny shocks through her body. Now she felt how warm she was, how wet her body, how alive she felt with the blood pumping through her veins.

"My love…" he repeated over and over again, pressing her tightly against him. "My darling…"

She heard the fast rhythm of his heartbeat in his chest and she placed her ear just so she could listen, her arm around his neck, bathing in his warmth. Slowly they calmed down and they stayed for a bit, still, resting against each other.

Maybe they had dozed off for a while, she wasn't sure, all she knew is when she opened her eyes again, the rain had vanished, the thunder had stopped and the moon created a shaft of blue clear light in the living room. For one moment she felt a strange sense of relief when she could see him, see his body, smell his scent, observing what she had touched and tasted just a short time before. It was like she needed to be convinced that what happened wasn't just another dream. Yet, this evening had completely surpassed any dream or fantasy she might have had. She glanced up and smiled, his eyes were closed but he opened them when he caught her sudden shiver, immediately making an attempt to move. She stopped him by placing a warm hand on his arm.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

He shook his head. "You're on the floor Clarisse, please let me take you to a more comfortable place."

"I have all the comfort I need right here," she said, gently patting his chest.

"Very well," he sighed and he gave up and allowed her to pull him back so she could nestle against him. Her warm cheek rested on his chest and he reached out to touch her hair, stroking it carefully behind her ear. He bit his lip; this feeling was maybe even more breathtaking than the mind-blowing events before. He raised a brow when he heard her low chuckle.

"Something funny?" he asked, looking down at her.

She inhaled deeply but couldn't suppress another giggle. "You're a very bad man," she grinned, shifting so she could place a kiss on his chest.

"Oh, now I'm a bad man?" he asked, tilting her head back a little so she faced him. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight and he held back a smile with difficulty. "Because I seduced the Queen?"

"Yes that too. But also because we did it on the floor," she grinned, placing a well-manicured fingertip on his lips. He kissed it. "On the floor Joseph…at our age!" she repeated.

"My back is killing me," he groaned.

"I can't feel my legs," she laughed, "Tomorrow neither of us will be able to walk."

"Well I can act like an old war wound is acting up, what excuse will you have?" he grinned, feeling how her body rocked from deep, uncontrolled laughter. She didn't answer him. "You're still set on staying here?" he asked, "Or can I please invite you into my bedroom so we can finish this talk in comfort?"

She could only nod, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

-------

By the time they reached the second floor yet another half an hour had passed and she smiled when she felt him behind her, pulling her close to his body again.

"You think I need assistance to walk now?" she grinned, tilting her head so he could kiss her neck.

"No but I do," he said in a low voice and felt how she eased into him. He graced her earlobe with his teeth, making her giggle.

Step by step they crossed the long, dark corridor that led to the main bedroom and she raised a brow when she encountered a few closed doors.

"What, you're not giving me the grand tour?" she asked when he kept on moving and she stopped in her tracks so he bumped into her even closer. She giggled without sound.

He groaned impatient in her ear, squeezing her hips to force her to keep walking. As they passed the doors he rattled off what was hiding inside. "Guestroom, guest bathroom, restroom, gym, study and…" his hand reached out to the handle of the last room in the south of the corridor, "…the ultimate destination."

She breathed in deeply as he opened the door for her and all of a sudden her giddy mood disappeared, this was getting more intimate than she'd realized downstairs. The room was dark and the drapes were open, but the moon didn't provide enough light so she could see where she was slowly walking into. A soft breeze moved her hair and she stopped when she realized that he didn't move along with her. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing his dark profile.

"Welcome," he simply said and he cleared his throat, reaching out to a light switch nearby. The light was soft and very subtle, yet she blinked at the unexpected knock back to reality. She was standing in the middle of a man's bedroom and she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe, his bathrobe. The room was big but it held surprisingly little furniture. A small bookcase stood against the far end wall, holding an impressive collection of movies, old classics as far as she could tell. Right next to it was a big television set that seemed older than the one downstairs, several empty DVD cases resting on top of it. Another wall held a few framed pictures, she felt the curiosity to study them closely but she decided not to, diverting her gaze. She swallowed when she encountered the biggest and most important piece in the bedroom, his bed was bigger than she'd imagined. It was made of dark, shiny, mahogany wood and it was solid and secure, just as the owner she realized. Two nightstands of the same material flanked the bed, two similar lamps standing on top of it. Right above her head a fan was turning, creating that soft cooling breeze she cherished in her neck.

"Well…" she sighed and from the corner of her eye she saw him approaching her, walking at the slow pace that was so unmistakable his.

"Well?" he asked, reaching out to encircle her waist with his arms. She welcomed his touch, closing her eyes as she leaned into him. "I can't believe I'm here," she said softly.

He could do this all day, just hold her, look at her, and be with her. Queen Clarisse could wear absolutely everything and dazzle the world with her beautiful appearance, but the way she was wearing his robe robbed him from any coherent speech. He wanted to say so much but instead he found himself slowly pushing her forward, gratefully feeling how she led him lead her.

"Your sheets are a mess," she said after a short pause and he looked up, surprised at the tender tone in her voice. She met his gaze briefly and then turned, sitting herself down on the edge of his bed and she pulled him down next to her, smiling sweetly at him. He was amazed how relaxed she seemed and in an odd way, how real she was.

"I wasn't exactly prepared for royal company," he said, reaching out to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His face turned serious. "You surprised me tonight you know."

Her cheeks reddened but she didn't break their gaze. "I'm glad I came," she said in a low voice, seeking something in his eyes he couldn't describe. Reassurance maybe?

He smiled, sliding his fingers to touch the softness of her cheek. "Glad is an understatement for what I feel," he whispered. He couldn't resist her lips and moved forward, kissing her tenderly, slowly, softly, no tongues, just lips, pulling her as close as he could get her. His hands drew shapes on the back of her neck, her back, stroking her hair. Her lips were soft and yielding, tasting faintly of wine. He had no idea how long that kiss lasted, it felt like forever and no time all at once.He placed one last kiss on the soft center of her bottom lip before he pulled back to look at the beautiful, sexual woman who was sitting there, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Being slightly overwhelmed, she bit her lip when he smiled at her and took her warm hands into his.

"Are you all right?" he asked, bringing her hands up to his mouth to brush the soft skin with his lips. "Not too warm?"

Her smile was apologetic. "I'm a little thirsty," she said softly.

"So you are too warm," he stated, grinning when she opened her mouth to respond but she didn't protest. "I can fix that, I'll be right back."

She bounced a little on the soft mattress as he got up after squeezing her hand one last time. And then she was alone.

She heaved a big sigh, reaching out with one hand to rub her shoulder – feeling how it already protested against the wild actions earlier. Her cheeks reddened when she recalled her behavior, so completely out of control that she couldn't even imagine doing it ever again. And yet it had felt so good, the physical aspect of love had never seemed more appealing to her. During her marriage and even before that, consummating a relationship had been nice, comforting and sweet. Even though they didn't seek each other often, it had felt good to feel the arms of a man around her, to find shelter and comfort for a while. Every once in a while, when an evening had been exceptionally pleasant, the night would turn out quite nice and she had enjoyed it. But never, not ever had she experienced how wonderful it could be as with the man who was rumbling in the kitchen downstairs. She wasn't used to complete surrender and as she was lying there underneath him, for a moment she'd seemed to leave everything that was hers. Only he was capable making her forget who she was and what was expected of her; a realization that was a little scary but it warmed her heart all the same.

She sighed once more, climbing back on the soft mattrass, and after a little hesitation she tumbled backwards. His soft pillow seemed to embrace her neck and she turned, deeply inhaling his typical scent. She moaned softly, realizing how tired she actually was. If she could just lie back for a while, resting her back for just a moment…

"Here we go…" Her eyes shot open when she heard him enter the room and immediately she sat up straight.

"Hello," she muttered, smiling gratefully when she saw the tray he was holding, carrying two glasses and a jug holding a clear yellow fluid, ice tinkling against the cold glass. "Fancy…" she chuckled.

"It's just lemonade," he grinned and placed down the tray on the floor, sitting back on the bed himself. He didn't comment on her change of position, he just bent down to pour two glasses of the cool fluid and handed her one.

"Thank you," she said, accepting it with a smile and immediately she took a gulp, satisfying her thirst.

"Not too sweet?" he asked, taking a sip himself as she shook her head. The ice cold fluid tickled in his throat and he coughed, shifting a little.

For a moment they sat there, still, watching each other as they drank. The soft light coming from a shaded lamp in the corner caught her beauty in its sutble glow and he couldn't stop looking at her, memorizing every inch about her. Her hair was slightly ruffled and her cheeks glowing, soft as velvet. The dark navy color cotton of his bathrobe deepened the blue of her eyes and oh, he could drown in those eyes. She kept on drinking in an uncharacteristically eager way, her teeth hit the glass and he listened to the tinkling sound of the icecubes falling back.

"You were indeed thirsty," he smiled as she looked around and placed her empty glass on his nightstand. His golden watch was resting on top of his alarm clock and quickly she turned her head, she didn't dare to look at the time. When she encountered his gaze again a small smile tugged on her lips and as in a dare she shifted, moving closer to him. She was only inches away from his face and his want for her made a sudden jump, feeling how the tension inside him returned in hot waves.

"Joseph…," she whispered, taking his glass away from him and placing it next to hers. His hands rested on his lap but instinctively they came up when she lowered her face to place her moist lips on his shoulder blade, brushing his skin like a feather. His fingers brushed through her hair, meeting each other on the back of her head as she steadily added more pressure, gracing his neck with her teeth. His breathing deepened and his pulse quickened, realizing her intentions. She let her tongue run across his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin, the masculine smell reaching her nose. Her eyes were slightly dazed as he reached out to tilt her head backwards, his hands framing her warm cheeks. The kiss that followed seemed inevitable. Her lips were moist, pink, soft and he let his tongue run over them before he covered her mouth completely. Her hand closed around the back of his neck, steering their kiss in the way she wanted. Slowly the kiss became more urgent as the passion awoke inside her again, quickening her pulse bit by bit.

"Your mouth is cold," she murmured while kissing, nibbling, licking.

"So is yours. Ice tends to do that," he responded, letting his hand trail over her back, moving from side to side until he reached the small of her back. She was breathing a little faster now, acting more freely than she did before.

"I like it," she moaned softly against his lips, eyes closed, "it's too hot in here."

"That's because you're wearing too much," he said, pulling back from her kiss and she gasped when he pulled her bathrobe loose in one quick movement. It fell open, uncovering her nudity underneath but she didn't care as the want and need took over again.

"Doesn't make much of a difference," she teased and her cheeks reddened under his approving stare.

Undressing her was just a matter of peeling the robe off her and he threw it impatiently on the floor. Sliding his hand from her sides to her back, he traced his way across her body, touching softly but with pressure and her body responded by arching her back a little.

He pushed her down on her back with his weight, moving half on top and half next to her, his face close to hers. "Still warm?" he asked, nuzzling her nose.

"Still hot," she responded, tilting her head a little upwards in at attempt to kiss him but he pulled back, smiling at her.

"Now what can I do to change that?" he asked in a low voice, enjoying how soft she felt underneath him. He wanted to take his time with her now, to be one with her as long as the night was willing to give them.

"Install air-conditioning," she said but her voice melted into a soft moan as his trailing hand found the curve of her breast.

"I have a better idea," he responded and she opened her eyes when he reached out above her head, to return a few seconds later.

He lowered his head to kiss her but he didn't aim for her eager lips, he moved his caresses straight to the soft skin of her neck and she almost jumped into him when she felt the cold sensation on her burning skin.

"Oh you bad boy," she laughed, shivering from tip to toe as he slid down slowly, tracing a wet trail of melting ice with his mouth.

"Mmm…," he went from her neck to her chest, sliding from side to side and he heard the faintest sigh coming from her lips as a drop of water slowly found its way down. Her hand found the back of his head again, stroking it, playing with the back of his ear. Slowly he made his way down, teasingly sliding down her breast, hearing her frustrated gasp as he moved further down. He followed the soft curve of her stomach, tracing it with caution, feeling how her muscles contracted in a reaction to the cold sensation.

Her head moved on his pillow, tilting from one side to the other, slowly, restless. He continued his caresses, leaving the remaining part of the ice in her belly button, drinking it eagerly. She moaned, he was treating her like a goddess but it was raw and primitive at the same time. He continued to kiss her stomach, finding the cold streams of water and he tickled her in his mission to drink it all.

He retraced his path, going back up to find her chest, brushing her breast but not quite touching and he came back to her lips, kissing her once more. She was breathing heavily now, reaching out for him and inviting him into her mouth, her legs weak from the way he was skillfully meeting her every need. He pulled back, smiling as her eyes pleaded him to do what he knew she wanted.

"I missed you," he softly said, stroking her hair back.

"I missed you too," she whispered, folding one warm hand around his cheek.

"Why Clarisse?" he suddenly asked, his hands still, frozen on her body. "Why did you come here tonight?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. He never intended to push her but he felt the urge to hear more, know more…yes, have more.

She bit her bottom lip, staring in the loving eyes of the man who she trusted with nothing less than her life. "Could you turn off the light please?" she asked, holding on to his gaze but her look was less confident than before. "Please?" she repeated, her voice weak.

He inhaled deeply and got up from the bed, darkening the room as she requested. For a moment it was silent and he heard the rustling sound of his sheets when she lay down. She was preparing for something, that much he realized as he returned to the bed.

Slowly he sat down on the soft mattress again and he inhaled deeply when he felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him down next to her. He lay down on his back, feeling how she pushed herself upwards and came to lie on his chest. He opened his arms instinctively, stroking her hair as she nestled closely against him. They echoed the pose of roughly an hour ago but the atmosphere was completely different now.

"When I was a child I used to have this dream," she suddenly said, her voice hoarse. "I dreamed about my future, I had it all figured out. I would either be a world famous ballet dancer or a stewardess." He smiled, feeling her soft chuckle before she continued. "And I would marry the perfect man and have two perfect children, twins of course, and live in a castle and wear the most beautiful gowns." Her voice changed a little, getting darker. "Little did I know how prophetic that dream was. I never became a ballet dancer or a stewardess but I did have my two children and the castle. I have more gowns than I can count."

He didn't speak, sensed that this was the time to listen.

She inhaled deeply. "And I got married," she said, "He was a nice man, a decent man. My best friend."

He stroked the back of her hair, feeling how her fingers drew circles on his chest.

"I tried to be a good wife and he was a good husband to me, taking care of me, willing to give me everything. I tried to return…but I couldn't give him what he wanted mostly." She drew a shaky breath as she pushed the last words out. "My heart."

She shifted a little, trying to meet his eyes in the darkness. "Yet I stayed in the marriage and we found a way to make it work. It was drummed into me my whole life. I'm trained to ignore what my heart is telling me Joseph…"

He inhaled deeply, breathing out through his mouth as she placed her head down again.

"But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget our night," she finally whispered and the silence that followed was more loaded than ever before.

He pressed his lips together and his voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. "I was afraid you wanted to forget."

She shook her head almost unnoticable. "It was too soon after he…," she swallowed, "…died. I wasn't ready for it Joseph. And yet…"

_She was telling the truth and yet it felt like a lie. That one night in which she finally let all the hurt and grief in; that one night in which she let go of every emotional barrier. She remembered how loaded the past few weeks had been, the whole country being in turmoil over the sudden death of the King. Every minute was filled, one meeting after the other, making decisions on her own and being strong for her sons. She recalled how choked up she was as she walked to her private chambers after yet another night of discussing the future of the country. Her husband had died only a few weeks prior and she was convinced she wouldn't be able to handle everything on her own. She was crying even before the door fell shut and it came out, loud and desperate. She had felt so alone, so abandoned, so in need of someone close… and suddenly there he was. She hadn't even heard him come in but Joseph's arms were around her even before she understood what was happening. He'd let her cry, he'd let her talk and swear, making her speak out everything that burdened her soul. It had felt so good to share, to have someone there with her. As time went by her mood enlightened and she had opened a bottle of white wine, sharing it with her friend. As the contents of the bottle diminished, her gratitude grew and she had reached out to him, hugging him closely._

_When things shifted she didn't know but suddenly, in the midst of the embrace their lips had found each other and their kiss melted away everything around her. She had begged him to stay, not out loud but with her eyes and she knew he wouldn't be able to reject her. Not once had she acted on impulse but this time she couldn't get herself to think. She could just feel, live and be…for once in her life acting on impulse and emotions rather than doubts and fears. It had felt good, too good. Their lovemaking had been quiet, short but intense and by the time she let him out she couldn't even look him in the eyes. But not because of regret or because she felt they had done something wrong. No, because from that moment on she knew she wanted him and everything about him. Yet, dealing with two so contradicting emotions had been too much. Until this evening._

She blinked, realizing he was still waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I have to listen this time. You're right, it won't go away. I've never felt this way before."

He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer. "It's too strong," he whispered. "Clarisse, I…" He broke off his sentence and she heard his broken gasp, a heartbreaking sound.

"Don't do this," she said, pushing herself upwards so she came to face him. Her voice came out a little stronger. "You don't have to protect me from you," she said, shaking her head slightly.

He cupped her face with his free hand, stroking the softness of her skin with his thumb. "Who's going to protect me from you?" he whispered, tilting his head to kiss her swollen lips once more. He had no idea how long it lasted, unspoken promises filled the air as their lips and tongues played a loving game and when they parted her voice sounded confident and sincere.

"Make love to me Joseph…"

He gladly obeyed her orders.

**_THE END._**

_Authors note: I apologize if you thought this would be a long story but it was just something I did for fun. I hope it gave you joy as well. Please leave a review if you have comments for me! Until next time...love, Janet._


End file.
